one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Terrakion vs Celosia
Terrakion vs Celosia 'is the second episode of KingDedede8888's What-If? One Minute Melee series. It features the Gen V Legendary Pokémon, 'Terrakion, fighting against Shadow of The Colossus's 11th colossus, Celosia. Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! MELEE! (Arena: Celosia's Canyon) The legend said that whoever killed all sixteen colossi, located in the Forbidden Lands, would release the evil god Dormin, possibly dooming the World. So the Legendary Pokémon, Terrakion was assigned by its leader, Cobalion, he would prevent any human from entering itself. He wandered around the area, which used to be a kingdom ages ago. It was all fine... Until he met an unexpected enemy... One of the Colossi itself. Terrakion was walking around a ruin in a canyon, until a noise came from behind it. It turned around, and looked upwards. A bull/lion like being was on a higher platform, preparing to jump on the Pokémon and eat it. The beast was known as Celosia, the 11th Colossus. The guardian dodged the attack. But right after that, it noticed the monster was prepared to ram towards it, so the Pokémon prepared the same thing. (Cues Super Smash Bros- Metal Mario) THIS IS GONNA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! ENGAGE! 60 The two beasts rammed towards each other, and the collision caused Terrakion to flinch, as well as some knockback. Celosia hit it again, making the Pokémon fall down. As the guardian tried to get up, the colossus rammed at it again, making it fall down. Again. Terrakion tried getting up, again, and got rammed, again, for five times straight, until the legendary Pokémon got pissed and began to attack, but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq with Double Kicks, then sent Terrakion flying into the wall with Retaliate. As the colossus recovered from the attack, it heard a noise coming from right above it, then quickly dodged the incoming Rock Slide. 50 Celosia once again rammed into its opponent, causing considerable knockback. The colossus tried to jump at the Pokémon, but it managed to block it with Smack Down, crashing the beast into the ruins's floor, lifting a cloud of dust. Terrakion roared victoriously, but was cut by the enemy coming out of the dust and hitting it in the ribs, which ended up cracking. The Pokémon was sent flying towards a weird structure in the ruins, and the collision made a torch fall down from the top of that structure. When noticing the fiery object, Celosia got scared and started slowly walking backwards. 40 Terrakion then saw the doort, which ended up on the cliff that fell all the way down the canyon, and had an idea. It carefully grabbed the torch with its mouth, and started walking to its foe, who kept walking backwards, scared. But the Legendary being got to close to the colossus, who ended up bitchslapping it with its paw, making it drop the torch. Celosia was about to ram again, but it saw the enemy's facial expression from having to grab the torch again, and thought "Oh crap..." in colossus language. The camera angle is now from outside the ruins, in the canyon. A sound of explosion was heard, and the colossus is then seeing flying away from the ruins, now falling down the canyon, soon followed by it's enemy, still angry, ready to finish it off. 30 During the fall, the Pokémon used Rock Slide at its enemy, who was crushed by them when it hit the ground. (Music stops.) As Terrakion landed, it victoriously roared, but the ground started to shake, and the rocks where soon all destroyed, by Celosia roaring (Cues Shadow Moses Island) Before the Legendary Pokémon could react, he was already hit the colossus, and sent flying away. 20 Stuck between Celosia, and the canyon's wall, Terrakion seemed to be lost, but it managed to dodge the upcoming tackle, then ram at the enemy's back, making the colossus's face stuck on the wall. The Pokémon then started repeatedely using Rock Slide at the colossus. When the beast managed to get its face out, he was still hit by other two rock slides, and tried to ram at the enemy. 10 Terrakion countered by lifting the opponent with its horns, and throwing it high in the air, hit the enemy with Rock Slide once again for a few seconds, and impaled it with a giant Stone Edge. As the colossus tried to breath, the Pokémon finished it off with Sacred Sword, cutting it in half. K.O! Dormin's essence came out of Celosia's body, and tried to penetrate Terrakion, but the Pokémon used Sacred Sword once again to protect itself, destroying the essence, and ran away. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... (Cues Vs. Legendary Pokémon) TERRAKION!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees